Vanitas's Revenge and Sora's heart
by Eeveeroxas137
Summary: Sora was walking home one night from hanging out with Kairi and Riku and he meets a mysterious stranger who wants some guy name Ven back so he takes back Ven's heart. Warning Character death and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Vanitas's plan and Sora's final breath.**

**Sora's Point of View **

I said goodbye to Kairi and Riku and started to walk home. The universe has been quiet lately and I kind of miss being on adventures and meeting new friends. I look up at the sky and see a full moon glowing over the island. The moon reminds me of my adventure in The World That Never Was just not in a heart shape and not Kingdom Hearts. At least when I look at it, I can think that I'm on every world at the same time with all my new friends I made on my adventure. I was almost to my house and about to turn the corner onto the road where my house is until I heard footsteps behind me.

I summon my Kingdom Keyblade and turned around to look who is following me. I turned around to see a guy who looked a lot like me except he his eyes were gold and he had black hair. He also had a keyblade but it was two key blades crossing each other in a "X" but didn't look complete. He smirked at me and said "So you're the one I look like since you let his heart join with yours". I glared at him confused and wondering why the hell he looks like me and whose the him he is talking about that I let join my heart. "Who the hell are you and why do you look like me?" I said in a stern voice. He looked at me with a glint in his eye and started laughing at me. "Your just like Ven who didn't understand anything at all and try to protect his so called friends," the mysterious guy said.

I was getting very aggravated now since he didn't answer my question. "What do you want?" I said holding my keyblade at him while he is still holding his big key blade at his side. He just stared at me and then out of no where he smacked my keyblade away and pushed me down onto the ground. He pointed his keyblade toward my neck and he stared at me with his burning golden eyes into my blue ocean color eyes. He hissed in a low voice "I want your heart to get Ven back so I can complete my goal to take over Kingdom hearts and complete this keyblade to start another Keyblade war." My mind was trying to process what he was saying and all I got was take my heart and take control of Kingdom hearts.

There was no way he was going to steal my heart to get to Kingdom hearts or start another war that King Mickey told me about that happen before I was born. I stared at him back and said in a low voice "Good luck trying, I'm not going to let that happen no matter what." I looked over quickly to my left side and summon my keyblade into my hand again and shoved him off of me. I got back up and got into fighting stance with my keyblade. He stared at me with hatred in his eyes and ran toward me. He try to stab me but I block it with my keyblade and kept trying but I kept blocking. After a couple seconds he jump back a couple of feet to look at me again. He smirked and said " Your better than I thought you were but you will never be good enough to beat me especially with my Unversed." He waved his hand making a bunch of portals appear where a bunch of heartlesses look alike came out with a slightly different symbol on them and started to attack me. I kept slashing and using magic on them but they kept coming and I was getting wearied from battling too long. After awhile I collapse onto the ground out of breath and try to get up but my body was too cut up and in pain to move from fighting too much.

I looked at the mysterious and told myself to get up and that Riku and Kairi need you, King Mickey need you, and the whole universe needs you you're their Keyblade Master that is supposed to be there for everyone when they need help. My strong heart respond and in a flash of light I went into my Final Drive mode with my Oblivion and Oathkeeper and threw the keyblades cutting all the unversed away leaving me and the mysterious guy alone. I was still on the ground but I got up and went into fighting stance with my two keyblades. We made eye contact and he said "Now this is more of a challenge but I'm still going to take your heart in the end." I started running toward him with my two keyblades in hand dragging behind me on the ground and yelled "My heart is mine and belongs to me, my friends, and my family."

I jumped in the air and was about to stab the mysterious guy in the stomach when the guy teleport and disappeared right in front of me. I landed on the ground and looked in every direction but couldn't find him. I sighed in frustration and asked "Where are you?" Next thing I know something sharp tore through my backside right into my heart and blood started to seep through my shirt. I heard his voice whisper in my ear saying, "I'm right behind you and I just stabbed you in your heart, now your heart is mine keyblade wielder of light." He started to laugh at me while my vision started to blur and feeling my heart ripping away from my body. The last thought I had was I'm sorry Kairi and Riku I hope you guys have a good life without me.

**Vanitas's Point of View **

Sora fell to the floor while his heart flew out of his body. His body was disappearing in a bunch of little lights dots going into the sky. Yes one part of my mission is complete now I must go wake up Ven with Sora's heart. I raised my keyblade to Sora's heart that is floating up to the sky and caught it with my keyblade. I brought it down to me and put it in my heart for now so it wouldn't slip away. Now I got to go find Ven and awake him up. I waved my hand to make a dark corridor and was about to walk through it when I look back to the spot where Sora disappeared. All that was left in the spot was a keychain and Sora's blood on the ground. Too bad he wasn't stronger and then I walk through the portal to my next destination.


	2. Chapter 2 Riku's Darknesss and Vanitas

**Chapter 2: Riku's Darkness and Vanitas in Oblivion**

**Riku's Point of View**

I was going to go to sleep when the phone rang. I picked up the phone and said "Hello". "Riku, it is me Cara (Sora's Mom), have you seen Sora?" Cara asked. The last time I saw Sora was when me and Kairi said goodbye and he started walking to his house. "Uh, the last time I saw him he was going home, why, didn't he show up?" I asked already knowing the answer and wondering why he didn't show up at his house. "No, he not home yet and its getting late so I'm starting to worry," Cara said worriedly. Damn it Sora, what's going on, your never late going home. Crap something must of happen to him.

"Don't worry, I'll go look for him," I said looking at the window staring at the sky with the full moon. "Ok but be careful Riku and make sure you bring him home if you find him," Cara said the last part quietly. "Bye" I said hanging up the phone. I got dress in my usual clothes and jumped out of the window onto the ground. Sora I swear if something happened, you better hang on everyone needs you especially Kairi. I ran toward the direction where Sora's house is which I took the way Sora's does to get to his house. I was about to turn on the road when I stepped on something. I looked down toward my feet to notice Kairi's keychain that she gave to Sora for good luck.

I also notice there was a dark red sticky liquid all over it with the substance all over the ground. Blood and Kairi's keychain kept going through my mind until realization hit me. No, not Sora's blood. He can't be …dead or maybe he's badly hurt. Anger and sadness started to fill me. I gripped the keychain in my right hand and closed my eyes hoping this was a dream. Then out of nowhere I heard a man's voice say, "It seems my pupil killed him." I open my eyes to see an old man in a black cloak with his hood up. I glared at him while summoning my Way to Dawn Keyblade and pointing it at him.

"Your pupil killed my best friend, what kind of teacher are you?" I asked with my voice full of anger but trying to calm down to figure out why this guy's pupil killed Sora. The old man started to chuckle and said "You should know, darkness is the key to taking over the universe." I just kept glaring at him and thinking about what I did to my friends and other worlds with my darkness. "Darkness isn't the key, its Light and Darkness that are the key for protecting the universe and keeping balance, not darkness taking over the universe," I said. He stop chuckling and just stared at me with his yellow eyes and said, "Your full of darkness yet you have some glimpses of light in your heart, such a shame tainting your heart with light like that."

That's it whoever this guy is, I need to kill him right now. I went into fighting stance and then ran toward him with my Way to Dawn ready to slash him. He just stood there until the last second when he vanish into darkness. I stopped running and turned around to see him face to face with me. He starts chuckling again and said "Nice try but you won't be able to stop us especially with your friend's hear." Then he vanish into a dark portal. Sora's heart, they got it. I just closed my eyes and think this is some horrible nightmare. After awhile I started heading to Sora's house to tell his parents what happen or should I say what I think happen with tears forming in my eyes.

**Vanitas's Point of View **

I walked out of the portal to see a field and a yellowish castle with green lining. What the hell happen to the land of Departure . I guess Master Xehanort was right when he said someone change the world. It must have been Aqua since Keyblade Masters were the only ones who can change worlds. Trying to protect poor Venny, how pathetic. I walked up to the castle door and open it. Now, he is hidden in the Chamber of Waking that can be only open by a keyblade and is a secret room no ones found yet but since I am a part of him in me, my heart should respond to where he is.

I kept walking toward the top of the castle until I felt something rip out from heart. I fell to the floor clutching my chest until I felt it push out of me and let go of my chest to free it. I looked at it and notice it was Ven's heart floating right in front of me. Perfect it must of separated from Sora's heart so I smirked. It started to move forward and I started to follow it since it must be looking for Ven's body to go back to. I followed until it stopped at a wall and notice that there was a keyhole blended in with the wall. Perfect I found the Chamber of Waking and you Venny. This time we are going to join together and complete the "X" keyblade to start another keyblade war while taking over the universe with darkness.

**Don't worry Ven and Roxas show up next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3 Ven

**Chapter 3:Ven's Revival and Roxas is back**

**Vanitas POV**

I looked at the wall and took out my incomplete "X" keyblade. I pointed my key blade toward the keyhole and a beam of light shot through my key blade to the hole unlocking it. The wall disappeared and a door appeared behind it. Yes, once I'm through that door, the universe is mine. Ven's heart vanish through the door and I followed and open up the door. I peered into the room to see a chamber with a chair in the middle. I walked into the room and went to the chair where the heart is floating on top of.

I walked around to the other side of the chair to see Ven's sleeping form in the chair. I look closely at him noticing he didn't change a bit except maybe he was a little bit taller. His heart was still floating above his head so I took out my keyblade and guide the heart down to his chest where the heart floated into his chest and awoke him. Ven's body started to move and he open his eyes .

"Hello, Ven, long time no see , you been sleeping like a baby." I said smirking at him.

He looked at me with suspicion and summon his Wayward Wind keyblade. He got up from his chair and pointed the keyblade at my throat.

"What the hell are you doing here, Vanitas and why do you have the "X" keyblade with you?", Ven asked me with a anger expression on his face.

I started to chuckle at his childish ways and said, "I came back for you, your too important to be left alone and I need you to complete my goal."

He glares at me and says, "There's no way in hell I would ever help you since what you did to help Master Xehanort and hurt Aqua and Terra."

"Aww, why not Aqua and Terra are long gone you're the only one left, and since I got rid of the Light keyblade master, there's no one to protect you from me and Master Xehanort"

Ven glares at me some more and starts to swing his keyblade at me but I block his attack and knocked his keyblade out of his hand. He summons back his keyblade again and tries to attack me again but I disappeared before he could get me and transported behind him slashing him in the back making him falling to the ground on his knees. I gave him a long scratch on his back with blood seeping out.

Ven asked "You asshole, what did you do to them?" still on his knees in pain.

" I did nothing to them, you just were asleep for 11 years and your heart was in a new keyblade master name Sora who I killed to get your heart back to awake you" I whispered into his ear with a grin on my face.

He turn his head to the side and rammed his elbow into my stomach making me drop my keyblade and hold my stomach. He got up and turned around to look at me with hatred burning into his blue eyes.

"You killed Sora, who was keeping my heart safe!" Ven yelled.

I got over my stomach pain and summon my keyblade back into my hand, I swing my keyblade and hit Ven in the head knocking him unconscience.

"Your such a pain, crying about things and making a big deal out of everything," I said out loud looking at his unconscience body.

"I guess I'll just carry your body with me, it's not like anyone can stop me especially since I killed that stupid Sora," I said while I started to pick up his body but then I something in my chest started to fill with pain and I crumpled to the floor dropping my keyblade again with my hand over my chest. What the hell is happening, there shouldn't be anything pulling out of my body anymore since Ven's heart left.

I felt something push out of me and my whole body was growing weaker every minute. I closed my eyes for a minute or two then when the pain started to reside I open my eyes to see a figure appearing right in front of me coming into complete view in a bunch of balls of light.

I stared at the figure in shock thinking it was Ven but the figure was wearing a black cloak instead of Ven's clothes and had a necklace on and then notice there was another figure behind him which was a girl with short black hair and blue eyes wearing a black cloak too.

My strength was coming back so I slowly got up while I kept staring at the guy that look like an exact copy of Ven. He looked at me and smirked at me.

He said. "Well I guess Sora had a look alike too, too bad I'm going to make you give me Sora's heart back." Then he took summon two keyblades, one that was bluish white and the other black and was going to slash me.

I dodge out of the way and asked "Who the hell are you and why do you look Ven?"

He smirked at me again and said "I'm Roxas, Sora's nobody and I guess I look like Ven because parts of Ven heart went to me when Sora gave his heart up the first time and I need Sora's heart back."

He tried to attack again me while the girl just watch from the sideline trying to wake Ven up.

I kept dodging his attacks until I thought that I don't want to deal with this now, I need to get back to Master Xehanort with Ven. I started thinking that I should knock the girl out to get Ven.

I took grab my keyblade threw it at the girl while Roxas screamed "Xion, watch out!"

The girl looked up and her eyes widen while the keyblade slam into her sending her across the room into the wall knocking her unconscience.

Roxas yelled, "Xion!" and he ran to her to make sure she is ok.

Perfect, I ran to Ven and picked his body up over my shoulder and open up a dark portal. Right before I walked in the portal, I heard Roxas yell "Hey, come back!"

I turn my head slightly and said "Better luck next time."

I walked into the portal leaving them in the Chamber of Waking to go to back to Destiny Island to find Master Xehanort.

**Roxas POV**

Damn it he got away. I look at Xion and kept saying "Xion, come on wake up." I should of block it but I was too busy focusing on that Sora look alike to get Sora's heart back. Who the hell is he and what does he want to do with that guy Ven that looks like me. All I know that I got to find help and get Sora back for the sake of the universe. I should go to Twilight town to see if I can find any information. I picked up Xion and carried her bridal style while creating a dark corridor to got to Twilight town. I walked through thinking that something big is going to happen and why did me and Xion come back.


	4. Chapter 4 Riku and Kairi's sadness

**Chapter 4 Riku and Kairi's sadness/anger and Realm of Darkness**

**Riku POV **

I walked to Sora's house and knocked on the door. The door open and I saw Cara with a worry face.

Cara said, "Riku, did you find Sora?" She stared at me with hopeful eyes but then I turned my head away from her.

I kept staring at the ground and said, "No, but I think I know what happen though," my voice filled with sadness and anger.

"Come in dear and tell me what happen," she said. I walked into the house and looked at all the family photos that were scatter across the wall with Sora and his parents. His dad was must be on a business trip again since he isn't here so he wouldn't be back for awhile. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch while Cara sat on a chair across with me. She looked even more worry and tears were forming in her eyes. How can I say this to Sora's mom, it would break her heart especially since she was worrying about Sora while we were gone on our adventure.

I took a deep breath and took out Kairi's lucky charm which was still coated with blood. I placed it on the table and Cara's tears started to run down her face. I said, "I found this on the ground with a puddle of blood near it and then some mysterious stranger talked to me saying that his apprentice killed Sora for his heart, I'm so sorry," while tears formed in my eyes and I started to cry again.

Now tears were flowing down her face really hard with her hands covering her face and I couldn't stop crying either.

She looks up from her hands with her face full of tears and says, "It's not your fault Riku, there's always bad people out there for their own personal agenda but why Sora's heart?"

I kept looking at her then look at the carpet on the floor and said "They want to take over the universe and I guess Sora's heart is that special making it the key to taking over the universe and I should have been there to help him," while making my hands into fist.

Cara lean over and put a hand on my shoulder.

She said, "Stop blaming yourself, you would of not seen this coming, you can't predict what happen in the future and everything happens in life because there is a purpose to it no matter how grim or wonderful it seems."

I smiled a little with tears flowing down my face and said, "Yeah, your right and maybe there's a way to bring him back since he gave his heart up last time to save Kairi and Kairi got him back"

She smiled a little bit while she took a glance at the clock and then looked at back at me.

"You should probably go home Riku, I don't want your parents worrying about you, will figure out things tomorrow after school is over, ok?"

I got up taking Kairi's lucky charm with me in my hand and said "Ok, I need to tell Kairi tomorrow anyway and I'm need to get some sleep," while walking to the door.

"Riku." I turned around to see her standing up. "Thank you for being a good friend to Sora."

I smiled a little again and said, "Your welcome." Then I open the door and walked out into the cold crisp air and closed the door behind me. I looked at the sky and saw the moon glowing over the island and making the water gleam in the night light. I closed my eyes and felt the lucky charm in my hand. I open my eyes then continue walking back to my house and then climb up a tree to get back to my window that leads to my room. I jumped in my bed and went to sleep crying and wondering what am I going to tell Kairi tomorrow morning when I pick her up from her house.

**The Next Day**

**Kairi's POV**

I open my eyes to see the sun shining brightly through my window. What a beautiful day I was thinking. I look at my clock to notice it was 6:40 in the morning and I need to get dress and ready for school. I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. After that I brush my teeth, put on my school uniform, and brush my hair. I took a glance at the clock again noticing it was 7:10 and I need to eat breakfast before Riku shows up so we can walk to Sora's house to pick up Sora and then go to school. Sora, I can't stop thinking about him and I really need to tell him how I feel I thought while smiling at the times he came to my rescue. Maybe today would be the day I would.

I grab my bag and went downstairs to see my breakfast already there which consist of orange juice, eggs, toast, and waffles. My parents must be out early again but at least they left me breakfast. I eat all my breakfast and then I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and open up the door to see Riku with a solemn expression on his face and looks like he been crying.

I'm wondering what's wrong and asked, "Riku, what's wrong?" I gave him a sad and puzzle look.

He looks at me with his aquamarine color eyes filling with tears and then put his head down and said, "Kairi, something bad happen last night."

I look at him with an even sadder face and asked, "What happen last night?"

Tears now started to fall down his face and he kept wiping them off. He look me in the eye and said, "Sora,…" he stopped talking and I'm thinking no he is not going to say what I think he is going to say. Then after a couple of seconds he finally said, "Sora, got killed last night by this old guy's apprentice and I found your lucky charm you gave to Sora coated in blood." He took out the lucky charm I gave to Sora and I started to cry really hard with tears streaming down my face and my eyes getting red and puffy noticing the blood which was Sora's on it.

This is not happening, this must be a horrible nightmare. Sora can't be dead, he can't. I love him and he supposed to be protecting the universe not gone forever. No he is not gone, he must be waiting for me on the island.

I took the lucky charm from Riku and ran out of the house pushing Riku out of the way while he calls at my name and says, "Kairi, come back."

I kept running until I got to the shoreline and saw the island. I took a boat and started rowing to the island. I kept telling myself Sora's not dead and he is waiting for me in the Secret place. I rowed all the way to the island and then ran to the Secret place. When I got to the secret place, I saw no one and started to call out, "Sora, Sora come on out please," with tears still streaming down my face and then heard something.

I heard a voice say, "Well you must be that poor of excuse light keyblade wielder's girlfriend," and I turn around to see a old bald guy with a small gray beard and gold eyes looking at me with a black and white keyblade with a dot on it that looks like a blue eyeball in his hand.

I summon my Destiny Embrace keyblade and asked, "Where's Sora." glaring at him with hatred.

He smirked, "He's gone, princess of heart and are you sure you know how to wield a keyblade that well?" he asked laughing and already mocking my skills.

I got really mad and cast a Thunderaga spell but he dodge it and push me against the wall with his keyblade pointing at my neck.

He stared at me with his cold, heartless gold eyes and chuckling at me. "Princess of hearts are so weak with all that light in their hearts corrupting their brains in thinking that taking over the universe is a bad thing and thinking too much darkness is bad."

"I'm not weak and you're a sick minded old man thinking Darkness is the key to everyone's heart," I said confidently with anger and sadness raging inside my body.

He stopped chuckling at me and gave me a hard stared and said, " Fine, I show you that Darkness is the key."

He waves his hand opening up a swirling portal on the floor and grabbed hold of me while I was squirming and kicking to get rid of his hold of me while dropping my keyblade. I yelled, "Let go of me, you asshole" while he pulled me told the portal.

He said, "Humph, so pathetically weak maybe being in the Realm of Darkness will show you that Light isn't everything to this universe and show you what happen to the last female keyblade wielder."

He stopped at the portal and was about to push me in when I saw keyblade rushing toward us and hit the old guy across the cave into the wall.

I turned around to see Riku standing there and radiating darkness and anger.

"Riku!" I yelled happily and ran toward him to give him a hug.

"Kairi, are you Ok?" he said hugging me and giving a death glare toward the old man who was getting up.

"I'm fine," I said letting go and glaring at the old man who started chuckling again.

"How many times to I have to tell you that you guys can't win," he said while waving his hand making the portal disappeared but then I feel something pulling at my feet and looked down to see the portal pulling me in. I heard Riku say, "Kairi, the portal" and I turned around back to Riku to see him get sucked in the portal under us and then I got pulled into the portal too while hearing "Have fun in the Dark Realm." I fell unconscious from the portal.

**Master Xehanort** **POV**

I stared at the portal where the princess of heart and the boy that uses light and darkness were and kept chuckling. A portal appeared and my apprentice Vanitas came through with my other apprentice Ventus. We smirked at each other and both knowing we are getting closer to our goal.


	5. Chapter 5 Roxas's best friends

**Chapter 5 Roxas's best friends and Dark Realm**

**Roxas POV**

I walked out of the portal with Xion still unconscious in my arms. I looked around and notice we are at the Twilight train station. I look up at the clock tower and all my memories came rushing back to me all at once. Me, Axel, and Xion eating sea salt ice cream, me and Axel talking about how the sun sets red, and the horrible memory when Xion attacked me because the Organization was using her.

All those memories we made together then I forgot. Damn you Riku, I still hate you for what you did to me and Xion. All we wanted was to be alive and now here we are and we don't know why.

And now Sora is gone, so it looks like I'm the only thing closes to him beside that Ven guy. I guess that explains why I look like Ven since Sora was harboring his heart.

I need to get Sora's heart back and fast before that look-alike Sora completes his plan. Now where should I go I was thinking while walking toward the shops in Twilight town. I started thinking about Hayner, Pence, and Olette again but I forgot that they weren't really my friends just a made up virtual world to get me confused though I talk to Pence a couple of times.

I was about to turn a corner when I heard voices talking to each other. I recognized the voices too and I hid behind the building while I took a peek to make sure I was right.

It was Marluxia and Larxene from the Organization. What the hell, how did they come back. Shit, they must of got there hearts back which means I must of got mine and Xion must of become her own person. I put my hand on her chest and felt something beating in her body. I smiled and thought we both got what we wanted after all but under bad circumstances.

Now what are these two up to I was thinking while I listen to their conversation.

Marluxia said, "It seems that most of us from the Organization got our hearts back." while smirking.

Larxene smirked too and said, "Well, then we can try to take over the Organization again and this time there's no Mansex to tell us what to do or that asshole Saix who somehow got second in command of the Organization."

"We should go blackmail some of the members to form an Organization again even though we got our hearts back but I think most of them want the heroes dead since they got killed by them and that traitorous Axel too." Marluxia said with hatred in his eyes as if he is experiencing Axel's betrayal all over again.

Larxene hissed in annoyance and then said, "Don't remind me of that hot-headed pyro who fucking betrayed us like a good assassin for the Organization just so he can protect Roxas's somebody Sora, that little brat."

Axel, no wonder you survived Castle Oblivion. There's no way I'm letting them build up another Organization and if they are back that means that Axel got to be around here. Maybe he has an idea about the guy who took Sora's heart and why he looks like Sora's evil twin.

I look down at Xion to notice she was starting to wake up.

I said, "Xion." and she open her eyes wide open.

She looked at me and asked, "Roxas, what happen and why are we in Twilight town?" while I slowly put her down a on the ground and she stood up a little shakily but manage to stand up on her own.

"You got hit by a key blade and knocked unconscious so I brought us here to find out who was that Sora look-alike and why he wanted that Ven guy that look just like me," I said giving her a worried look, wondering if she is ok.

She smiles at me which is saying she is ok and asked, "Find anything then?"

Then out of nowhere I hear Larxene talking to us and saying, "We sure did, two keyblade brats that are going to be dead soon if they don't tell us what they are doing here."

I turned around to see Larxene and Marluxia with their knives and their scythe out glaring at us.

I summon my Oblivion and Oathkeeper while Xion summon her Kingdom Keyblade but she still seem out of it since she was still unbalance.

I smirked and said, "Well we found something too, one bitchy ass girl and a flower obsession gay guy that should leave us alone this moment or we are going to kick their ass."

Larxene look like she was going to explode and was about to send a bolt of electricity from her hands since we all can see she was building up electricity in her hand but out of no where a chakram appeared and hit her hand away from us.

She yelled, "Who the hell threw something at me?" with electricity all around her body and anger surging through her.

A black cloak figure appeared in front of us and he had a chakram in one of his hands. I smirked some more and said, "Hey, Axel."

He turned around and took off his hood to say, "Hey, Roxas and Xion, how are my best friends doing?" with a grin on his face.

"Well, well, if it isn't the traitor, I been wanting to kill you ever since you got rid of me in Castle Oblivion," Marluxia said with his scythe in battling stance.

Axel chuckled and resummon his other chakram. "Well, I'm not that easy to kill, Got it memorized?, and anyway we have know time for you two so bye." Axel said when he shot a big wall of flame barricading Larxene and Marluxia.

Larxene screamed, "Damn you, you pyro asshole." while trying to get rid of the fire.

Axel turned to us and said, "Race you two to the clock tower." Axel ran off before we can ask anything. Damn I guess we will follow you then and I will win the race Axel I was thinking.

I turned to say something to Xion but she was farther ahead giggling and said, "Come on Roxas, you slowpoke." And after that she ran off.

"Hey, wait up, you guys got a head start." I said starting to run as fast as I can. Humph, doesn't matter I'll still beat you guys I was thinking while I ran to the clock tower.

**Riku POV**

I open my eyes to see the beach where me and Sora ended up after we defeated Xemnas. I got up to see Kairi on the ground next to me unconscious and when I turned around from the beach I saw a girl a year or two older than me with blue hair staring at me.

"Who are you?," the girl asked me.


	6. Chapter 6 Aqua and the plan

**Chapter 6 Aqua and the "X" blade.**

**Aqua POV**

I look at this silver hair boy and the unconscious girl that both look familiar but I can't remember since I been here for so long. I waited for the him to answer and gave a him a curious look.

"My name is Riku and this is Kairi," Riku said pointing to Kairi that was still

unconscious. Kairi the little girl I saved from Unversed in Radiant Garden that I put a protective spell on to save her from darkness and Riku the boy that acts so much like Terra.

"Riku and Kairi, I'm Aqua, I actually met you guys when you were younger," I said smiling.

"You have?" Riku said pondering and trying to remember.

"Yeah, you and your friend Sora when you guys were around 4 and 5 years old," I said remembering the two little boys playing and how much they resemble Terra and Ven.

He smiles a little but there seems to be sadness in his eyes while he is smiling and said, "Yeah, I remember and I also remember that tall brown hair guy telling me to protect the universe and cherishing the key blade," he said.

I smiled and thought Terra successor's and said, "That was my best friend Terra."

I look at Kairi and notice she was waking up. She open her eyes and looked at me and then Riku.

She looks at me and asked "Hey, have I met you before?"

I was about to tell her I saved her life awhile back but Riku cut in and said, "This is Aqua, a keyblade master."

I looked at him and wonder how he knew I was keyblade master but then it's probably just an instinct since he wields one too from being Terra's successors. Then I turn back to Kairi and said, "Yeah, I saved you from Unversed when you were 4 years old in Radiant Garden when you lived with you grandmother."

She smiles with also sadness in her eyes, "I remember a little bit but mostly about my grandmother's story with a world with light but people got greedy and wanted the light for themselves which created darkness."

I look at both of them and realized that I been here for over a decade since they are teenagers now and wondering how everyone else is doing and how the universe is doing. I notice that there smiles fade and that they had faces of sadness and anger.

My expression switch to happy to sad and asked, "What's wrong." with curiosity in my voice.

They both look at me and Kairi broke down into tears with Riku trying not to cry.

" Sora got killed and now this old guy and his apprentice got his heart and want to take over the universe," Riku said while my heart started to fill with anger and sadness and a realization hit me.

He said an old guy and his apprentice, it can't be them, it's probably are since Master Xehanort took over Terra's body and isn't dead and Vanitas is the darkness part of Ven's heart so he still out there. I started to cry and didn't want to believe that they are back again and they killed Sora who was supposed to protect Riku and Kairi, his friends and family, and the universe. He remind me of Ven so much with his smile and playfulness.

I stopped crying and took a deep breath and asked, "Did the old guy have gold eyes and a small beard," hoping their answer wasn't what I think it is.

They both look at me and there faces already told me the answer with there eyes burning with rage and sadness. They stared at me for a few seconds and said, "Yes." at the same time.

No, damn it why is he back I was thinking with anger pulsing through my body and I said, "His name is Master Xehanort and he wants the power of Kingdom Hearts while his apprentices is name Vanitas who resembles Sora because of Ven, he has a special connection to Sora so that may be why they killed Sora to get Ven back so they can form the "X" keyblade to start another Keyblade war," I said.

"King Mickey told me about them a little bit and the three keyblade wielders that stop them," Riku said looking at me and thinking.

"He the one that sent us here, in the first place tiring to teach us darkness is the key," Kairi said angrily.

"We need to get out of here before they try to do anything", I said eagerly because I don't want the universe to be thrown in chaos and to stop their plan whatever it is.

Riku looks at Kairi and said, "Kairi, can you open up a light portal out of here?"

"I can try", Kairi said closing her eyes and casting a light spell to make a portal. She waved her hand and a light portal appeared over the coastline of the beach.

"Good job, Kairi," I said proud of her magic skills and staring at the portal.

"Oh, crap," Riku said summoning his keyblade and getting into fighting stance.

I turn around to see a bunch of darkness creatures coming toward us and one of the big ones waved there hand and shot a ball of darkness at the portal making it disappear.

I summon my Keyblade (Master Eraqus's) and got into fighting stance. "It looks like we won't be leaving until we get rid of these guys first," I said turning around to notice Kairi summon her keyblade too.

"I guess so, well let's get this over with so we can go kick that guy's ass," Riku said running toward them with his keyblade ready to attack with me and Kairi saying, "Okay," while following after him casting magic spells.

**Vanitas's POV**

I put Ven on the ground and said, "I got him back, Master." while smirking .

"Good job, we are getting closer to our goal and then you can have Ven's body so you can control the "X" keyblade and be powerful." Master Xehanort said.

Sounds good to me and who will care if I have Ven's body, none of his friends are around to help him and his look alike looks weak just like Sora so I will not have a problem defeating him and that girl with short black hair who fell unconscious from one hit of the keyblade. I look at Ven and thought your so weak choosing light.

"Humph, poor Venny if only if he was stronger he could of saved his friends and control darkness but decided to wield for light and doom his friends," I said laughing to myself.

"He chose the path he wanted but now you must make him follow the path he was destine to follow, so let's go to the Keyblade Graveyard and start it," Master Xehanort said while waving his hand and creating a dark portal. He walked through it and I picked up Ven again.

I took a glance at a picture of Sora and some girl and thought awe he had a little girlfriend, too bad he is never going to see her again. I started to chuckle and walked through the portal leaving the island behind.


End file.
